1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nonmotorized, foot propelled scooters for use either by children or adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of scooters with seats have been designed in the past. Virtually all conventional foot propelled scooters involve a forward section in the form of a steering post and a rear section having a flat, longitudinal deck, and in many cases a seat located above the deck. The steering post and body section of conventional scooters are typically coupled together by means of metal hinges in which a shaft or pintles are encircled by sleeves which allow rotation of the steering post relative to the body section. While such metal hinge type connections do allow the scooter rider to turn the handlebars of the scooter to alter the direction of travel, conventional hinge connections are not biased to return the steering post to a disposition in which the scooter travels forward in a straight line. Furthermore, conventional hinge couplings do not serve to smooth the ride of the scooter as it travels.